Jealousy
by loopylou992
Summary: Carlisle got what he wanted one night with Edward Masen but it left him wanting so much more. The only problem is, Edward doesn't seem to know he exists. One night he see's him leaving a bar with his housemate - does he give into the feeling of jealousy coursing through him, or should he just move on.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters = only this storyline. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

I have no idea why I feel this way. It's not like I mean anything to him. A one night stand he forgot quickly the next morning. He didn't know I'd watched him, wanted him for so long . Then, when he'd got what he wanted, I was cast aside as he moved onto the next fuck. I know that's what he does. I've watched it happen over and over again. Anger and jealously coursed through my veins, making my skin itch, Carlisle Cullen didn't do jealousy.

Nothing made me feel any was like a drug to me, and the thought of him being with anyone else was too much to bear. I wanted to tell him how I felt, how much I loved him, but I knew he didn't feel the same and never would.

Tonight, I'd pulled out all the stops. I looked good and I knew it. How could he resist me? The key to catching his eye was playing hard to get. I'd tried being obvious, but now it was time to change the game. From my vantage point at the end of the bar, I'd be able to see the moment he walked in, then again, I wouldn't need to see it, I'd be able to feel it. When Edward Masen walked into a room, the air was like a million particles of electricity were released into the ether. Of course, he knew could see how he affected people and he lapped up the attention, reeling people in, leaving them begging for more. His confidence oozed from his pores, so did his blatant sexuality.

After finishing another drink, I saw him walk through the door with his usual air of confidence. My breath caught in my throat as he brushed passed me to catch the attention of the bartender. I got a whiff of his aftershave, I closed my eyes briefly as my body reacted, a shudder ran through me. I could only watch as he handed a bill over before taking the bottle of beer and turning to look straight at me. He paused, smiling at me for a moment before he moved away. I'd hoped he might remember me, maybe a flicker of recognition in his eyes, but there was nothing . It hurt like hell.

Slamming my bottle down on the bar, I made my way outside for a smoke. Yeah, it's a bad habit I know, but taking my first drag on the cigarette flooded my body with calming waves. I watched as people came out to join in the now most social of antisocial activities before heading back inside. I thought back to the one night we'd spent together, and how he'd made me feel. I remember every touch, every brush of his skin against mine as he claimed me as his. I'd never felt as alive as I did in his arms. Then when it was over, he was gone. Leaving me cold and alone, mourning the loss of something that'd never been mine. I had to do something to quash those memories, to remove them forever.

When I made my way inside, the music was louder, the bar busier than before. How long had I been outside? Looking around, I spotted him across the bar—his bronze hair catching the light. I was drawn like a moth to a flame, powerless to resist the magnetic pull of this man. After buying another drink, I watched hm. He was standing with a man I recognized. Emmett McCarty. My roommate. Of course, I knew he was into guys. Hell, we'd flirted a little but not gone anywhere with it. Now it seemed he was next on Edward's fuck list. I watched with a mixture of interest and annoyance as Emmett and Edward got closer and closer. There were teasing touches which led to a kiss so hot it could've melted the Polar ice caps. Fury raged in me, watching as they left, together. I knew Emmett would take him back to our place. Edward sure as hell wouldn't take him back to his place, not his style.

I gave them five minutes before I finished my drink and left. I knew if I timed it right they wouldn't notice me coming home. When I walked into the apartment, I could hear the sounds of low moaning and groaning. I opened the bedroom door just enough to be able to peek through. Emmett was naked and spread out on the bed beneath Edward. I watched with rising anger as his lips placed kisses over his naked skin, I wanted it to be me. Standing back slightly, I found myself becoming aroused watching them. What was the harm right?

I gave them a few minutes as I slid my hand down the front of my jeans and onto my hardening cock. I peered back through the gap in the door. Emmett's bed was parallel to the door so my view was perfect. It seemed I'd missed the foreplay as Edward was slipping his hard length into Emmett's waiting body. The groans and cries of pleasure filling the room caused me to get harder in my hand. I pulled myself free and began to move my hand up and down in time with their movements. It was like a live porn film, and it took all I had not to join them, damn the consequences. Edward was speaking in Emmett's ear as he pounded his body relentlessly. I knew the sweet nothings he was whispering I wanted to hear them again. I wanted it to be me.

Then, just as I thought I couldn't hold on any longer Edward turned to look at me, our eyes met and I froze in horror. He simply smiled at me, winking before he turned his attention back to Emmett. He knew I was watching and he didn't care. He wanted me to see, and I wanted to watch.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**  
Thanks for reading! This was a challenge set by a very dear friend Dora A.K.A Dorchester, she wanted to see if her friends could come up with a short (1000 word max) with the theme of Jealousy. As a thank you, we would be made some of her amazing fan art, and a banner for the story with her favourite quote on it.

I am normally quite wordy, so 1000 words was one hell of a challenge.

Thanks to Dora for setting the challenge and taxing my brain and to Nicole Colville for editing.


End file.
